Amour Inaccessible
by CeruliTheTroll11
Summary: Just an innocent vacation has led to a path where it's either survive or die. Ships are Bixanna,Elfgreen,MiraFreed. OPEN FOR CRITISIM.
1. Prologue

In the small, vibrant town of Colmar, France, three siblings began their tale in a shimmering lake with a bright sapphire sky shining above them, snowy vapors drifting in the stratosphere overhead. Everything seemed to look to the best for the happy siblings as they enjoyed every aspect of the French town they choose to holiday, even enjoying the lengthy trail they had to take to reach the secluded freshwater which was in the thick of the woods that lay behind the hotel the siblings were inhabiting for their long visit. The sound of birds chirping was music to the trio's ears and the soft waves lapped at their feet as they bounded up to the water in anticipation.

The siblings traveled a great distance to come to Colmar for varying reasons. From the eldest sibling's excitement to see the colorful buildings laced with untamed foliage, to the youngest sister's enthusiasm for the long nights ahead of exploring the woods and gathering data for her research. The young girl's profession provided the country to holiday in for an elusive wolf breed which was said to inhabit in the thickets of France while the eldest sibling chose the specific spot of Colmar from her own research of the beautiful town. The middle sibling simply did not mind one bit that he wasn't a big part of the decision for as long as his siblings were happy, so was he.

The second oldest, or the only male in the family, was as stated, the only male in the family. As so, he was subject to many of his sisters' demands and learned as he aged that simply a smile and a nod could satisfy the most of his siblings' requests while rebuking them lead to fights he could never win from the fact that his eldest sibling was the boss of the household to the fact that the middle sibling couldn't resist one thing his baby sister politely asked of him even though sometimes her wishes grated on the male's nylon coated nerves. Some of these questions included the important which he sincerely answered with more than simple gestures, such as if he grabbed certain items that would not be exactly enjoyable to search for and buy in a foreign country when all three suffered extreme jetlag from the long flight, and some, the dull and trivial, would earn whichever sibling a patient smile or a bored nod, such as when his eldest sister would pester him with what outfit she should wear or when the youngest sister bothered him with needing help with finding her shoes which she would carelessly throw in some tiny place that he couldn't reach. The second oldest didn't mind when the youngest did it once or twice, but he didn't enjoy when the large number of times that he would have help the youngest grow as she almost made it a conscious effort to throw her shoes across the room, sailing into some far away corner as the middle of the trio would wince at both the thud of shoes against the wall and the realization that when she would request his help again, he would have already forgotten where those shoes had landed, driving the middle child mad with the itch in his brain that he knew where the shoe was yet not knowing exactly where. Either way, he was as excited as his other siblings were at the prospect of going to another country so far from their own, even though the second oldest .

Living in the huge, busy city of Fiore, Japan, it was extremely peculiar to come to a place where there was such a small number of people around. Everyone there also seemed to know one another and were always friendly and polite to newcomers while in Fiore, even though the citizens were polite to one another, their pleasantness seemed to die out when tourists came.

Either way, petty thoughts were cast away as the sound of water filled the siblings' heads full of excitement as they stripped down to the bathing suits underneath flimsy coverings that were meant to keep some modesty but did nothing to halt the hot, noonday sun beating down mercilessly on Colmar so the trio were ecstatic to shed the extra clothing. A large grin spread across the youngest sibling's face as her brother and she tumbled into the water, splashing the liquid onto each other though the brother, born with a massive structure, was more successful at this task than the slight young girl yet she did not care. The youth adored nature which also lend to her perfected skill of swimming which she took full advantage of by diving into the deep depths where even her tall brother struggled standing in and went to trip him over himself to successfully dunk the massive male underwater. Both were drenched but happy as they swam and played in the temperate waves, hardly noticing that the eldest was still stalled at the shore.

A low sigh escaped from the oldest as she watched her two precious siblings frolic in the water. Tilting her head up, the eldest sister allowed herself to soak in the rays of the sun shining down on the world, subconsciously keeping attention to the sounds of her siblings. Sometimes she felt bothered that she was so overprotective but since their parents died, the eldest sibling became the primary caretaker of the small family. Years later, she realized with a small laugh, the trauma of trying to just survive the rough streets of Japan with two children that hardly knew what was happening still hurts. God, she had to grow up so fast and her little brother, her baby sister, both tried so hard to help in any way they could. Her brother had tried so hard to be the 'man' of the house and though the most he did was help out on an odd job here and there, the eldest looked fondly upon the memories of how her baby brother would play around. In the early years, it wasn't uncommon to see him sitting among nature and trying to befriend the wildlife with the youngest. Sadly, the eldest sibling was too frantic and worried at that time to appreciate the loveliness of her siblings' ignorance that she was lash out at them in her paranoid rage to keep them moving. The trio had been through a lot through their childhood. They had lost their parents, their home, and almost their youngest once but even now, neither of them completely knew what the eldest did for them and she would never tell them because she would do every terrible thing she had to again just to make sure they were safe and sound.

With a deep inhale, she opened her eyes and charged into the awaiting water, a bright smile on her face as she pulled her sister down into the water with her only to be brought back up and over the shoulders of her big baby brother. The trio laughed and hollered as they pushed aside all the things weighed them down and did what they every moment they had together.

They cherished it.

**3003**

Hye, I'm back and so sorry it took so long! Hope you like it...please tell me how you feel about this writing style because I'm thinking of writing some of the next chapter like this and if you guys think its shit, well, why write more like this? I can write normal for the next chapter but if I don't get any protests then I'll write like how I am originally planning. I'll try to post again in two weeks...(also if you find any errors, just jot it down and give me a note(I seriously just wanna make this good because I know as a reader that if theres a lot of errors, I won't read a story unless it has a SUPER good plot)) ANy ways, have a fabulous day until next time lovies!


	2. Chapter 1: The Market

Once sunny, the now darkening sky with lowering temperatures signaled the trio of the necessity to find shelter from the night and its inhabitants. Begrudgingly, the siblings started to pack up and trod down the small, beaten, dirt path back to the hotel where they were most likely to flop onto their downy beds and fall immediately to sleep. This day was so much fun yet ultimately drained all energy from the usually restless siblings but the day wasn't completely over for them. For an opportunity was soon to be placed in their grasp, one that would change everything in the lives of the siblings.

During this time of migration to the hotel, the siblings ended up mustering their last bits of energy to chase and play, bounding around wildflowers and diving behind large trees, screeching with laughter. The trio stumbled up and around to the front of the massive building they were staying at only to be greeted with a peculiar sight. Streets that should have been only illuminated by the soft glow of worn lamppost bulbs were alight with vendors lining the road, beckoning people by the dozens to the merchants' goods.

The surprise of the bustle pushed the trio back into the only unpeopled place which seemed to be a tiny, desolate stall on the street corner where the siblings took up shelter for the time being. After gazing around at the unusual sight of commotion in the typically isolated street, the eldest of the trio, ever vigilant, noticed that it seemed people openly avoided the unoccupied kiosk. Her brows furrowed in confusion as the eldest started observing if any other stand had a similar situation but all others were flooded with beings. _What was happening…_?

"Oh, customers~!" A creaky voice croaked, causing the siblings to jump and swivel their heads to the source of the sound. The previously empty vendor was filled to the brim with dark, strange miscellaneous objects that seemed to glisten, even the dull, in the bright light and a small, elderly woman, wrinkled and bent with age was almost lost in the shadows. A large, friendly smile glistened slightly with a sheen of ruby lipstick, causing her heart-shaped face to crinkle and her warm, chocolate eyes to sparkle at the customers. Short, silver curls sprung from her scalp, wiping at her forehead, emphasizing strongly on the expressive, chocolate irises that were magnified by a small pair of glasses perched on her sloped nose. On her earlobes were large, plain, pear-shaped silver hoops that stretched the skin downwards so the hoops touched the elder's drooping shoulders. A bizarre necklace was the next discovery one would make about the elder. The necklace, made of pure silver, was of a deer's skull with great antlers that stretched the span of her collarbone and dipped into her dropping bosom that was covered by a green, high-necked, wool sweater that covered every inch of her torso and arms. The sweater had sporadic designs knitted into it.

"Hello, poor dears. You must be freezing out in this terrible cold, though, it may just be me. Oh, ho, old age does that sometimes, though other things add into to, oh, ho, ho!" A strong British accent laced each word of the elder's tangent, something that couldn't be identified in her first comment to the trio. The little old lady giggled but continued before a sibling could try to get in a word, "Oh, but where are my manners? My name is Elizabeth Carter. You might have heard it before, it's not a very uncommon name. I am the fifth Elizabeth Carter in my family, sadly though I will be the last, I'm afraid...but, enough of my chatter, what are your names, you poor little dears?"

Clearing her throat, the eldest took a step forward and held out her hand politely, answering, "My name is Mirajane Strauss, and," she gestured with a nod to her siblings, "these two are my younger siblings, Elfman Strauss and Lisanna Strauss." Each sibling bowed respectfully at the sound of their name to the elder before a soft yet firm hand grasped Mirajane's and shook it enthusiastically, jostling the eldest sibling's entire arm thoroughly. When Elizabeth pulled her hand back, Mirajane noticed by the small bruises forming on her hand that the elderly lady wore many rings of varying sizes, the most noticeable one having a large, opaque aqua gem shaped in the form of a raindrop centering on her ring finger.

"Why doesn't anyone come to your neat little kiosk, Elizabeth?" Lisanna questioned out loud, her curious nature taking over her better judgement, earning her a sharp glare from her eldest sibling and a sharp nudge in the ribs from her big brother who accidentally hit a lot harder than he probably meant yet didn't even get a wince from the youngest who was used to the unintentional roughhousing. Mirajane was quick to apologize for her younger sister but the elderly woman had no means of listening.

"Oh, well that's a toughie to answer, Ms. Lisanna. I'd have to say that a little old thing like me can't wrap my head around what keeps people away, but I'd also have to say that a sweet, young doe like you can call me Nanna. Oh, ho, I remember when I had my little fawns galloping around, screaming for their Nanna."

"You were a mother?" Lisanna butted in again though the other two siblings were intrigued by the strange character's ramblings and reasoned against leaving as more people started piling into the already full street, trapping the siblings in.

"Oh, ho, I wish I was. No, sadly, my little fawns were from another. My little buck's doe to be exact…" The furrow of youngest sibling's brows caused a slight pause as Nanna leaned down to whisper a quick explanation before straightening back up and continuing in her croaky voice, "My brother's wife. He was a bit luckier than me in the whole 'love' department. I never could find the right man that was able to keep up with me. Believe it or not, I was a spry young doe in my day. I could take on the world and still have time for tea! All the men that saw me didn't dare come close and if they did...well, let's just say," Nanna leaned forward and winked, "they didn't stay long, dearie." She pulled back with a wheezing laugh, her curls trembling with the movement.

The youngest sibling, enjoying the story of the elder, pouted playfully at the lack of answer but snickered along with, pausing her curious assault only momentarily. "But did you ever find someone that you really loved but had to let go? Like a love story?"

"Oh, ho, is that what lead you here to France, deer? The stories of love and happily ever after?"

With a blush crawling on her cheeks, Lisanna bashfully nodded, sure that the elderly woman would tease her and mock the youngest sibling's fanciful hopes as a silly child's daydreams.

"Well…those stories are true." The young girl looked up, a bright smile mirroring the one etched into the crinkled cheeks of the elder who beamed at Lisanna. "When I came to France, I told everyone that I came for the food, because that's almost the best part of France besides the funny accents, of course, yet in reality…I came because I wanted to find someone to share my life with…and, I did find someone. He was tall, and brave, and the sweetest person I've ever known. Sadly, he had into the war, World War II was starting when we started seeing each other, terrible luck, I say. But, not all was lost. Every night, he'd send me a letter, and even though I wouldn't get the letters until the end of every month, I knew he would always write a letter no matter if it was two pages or two words, he would find the tiniest moments to write something to me, his little dynamite."

A huff of laughter racked her body before she continued, smiling at the entranced look on the youngest sibling's face and glanced briefly over at the other two siblings. The eldest tried her hardest to dual-task from listening to the story and to keeping an eye out on the number of people entering the small boulevard, Mirajane's anxiety rising with the rapidly growing quantities. Elfman, the large middle child, kept post at the corner of Nanna's stall, trying to look as disinterested as possible but the elder knew better as his breath hitched at the mention of war and a small smile quirked at his lips as she talked about the letters. After all, no one could hide anything from Nanna. She was much too old for subtly like that.

"He called me that because I would always fire off if any hurt someone I loved, and I know it's common to do such now, but when I was young, if a woman back talked a man," Nanna shook her head, "that woman have bruises all over after that but I never cared. If someone was mean to my little bucks, I'd sock them in the mouth and proclaim that only I could be mean to them. That's actually how I meant that man. He was talking to one of my brothers and I got mad because I wanted to go home but my brother, _psh_! He wanted to talk to him so I went over and pushed the man who would become the love of my life into the muddy ground! Needless to say, his affection for me just grew each day after that. Oh, ho, I was oblivious for so long. Youth tended to do that and it seems they still do.

"Well, every month or so I'd get an armful of letters. Oh, my deer stag, he never once talked about the horrors of war in his letters. He would always try to be cheerful in his letters to lessen my worries but I heard things about the war. About the blood, the death, the illness. It must have been terribly hard for him to keep up such moral for me. I remember when I'd send him letters, I would always wait a month, knowing that when the military mailman came, if I gave him a letter for my stag then, my stag would get the letter almost instantly. So, when it was a few days before the mailman would arrive, I would seclude myself with all the newspapers from the month and write down the most absurd articles like, Ms. Mary Becomes A Mrs., or, Local Child Rescues Family Of Dogs From Vagabondage, because I knew how those silly, happy, little stories brightened up his day. Oh, hum."

The old woman fell silent for a moment, a faraway look in her eyes as she gazed blankly over the sea of people. All three of the siblings had their attention fixated on her, forgetting about the bustle that kept them from their awaiting beds. Their hearts fell as Nanna's voice quieted, the eldest blinking back tears from her eyes, trying to keep composure while her little brother and sister disregarded the thought. Their brother stood, slumped, sniffling and rubbing a huge hand against his moist eyes in a pathetic display and the smallest sibling, moved to kneeling beside the low platform, had her head in her arms while keeping her ocean blue eyes fixed on Nanna, ignoring the tears trailing her cheeks.

"What happened, Nanna?" The youngest sibling was so quiet that she shouldn't had been heard but it seemed that the quartet were completely isolated in time. Each could assume what happened to the elder's lover but even Lisanna didn't know what compelled her to ask yet immediately regretted the action. The elder's face fell into a slight frown as her eyes started to water but quickly gave the trio a quick smile that looked akin to a grimace.

"He died." A tear trickled down a wrinkled cheek only to wiped away quickly by the elder's soft hand. "A friend of his found me to give me this," Nanna lifted up her left hand to show her ring finger which, unlike her other fingers, was only adored with a single ring. The band was a brassy gold with a round diamond in the center, a Celtic design encircling the lone gem. "His friend told me that after the war was over, my stag was going to propose to me…too bad he never got the chance. My poor, poor stag. So many poor fawns slaughtered with no reason whatsoever…it seems you may understand this feeling. How odd it is that many people encourage war yet when you lose someone close…the war doesn't seem as enjoyable anymore. Nothing does…but, like all wounds, it heals with time, though, there will always be a scar, won't there?"

She paused, her gaze fell before snapping back up with a bright smile.

"Fawns like you three didn't need to hear that. The main idea is that, love is worth the pain that sometimes follows, isn't it? Go after your dreams, deerie, and I swear you'll have better luck than I did, most definitely," Nanna chuckled with a grin, patting Lisanna's hand sweetly. The elder looked up at the eldest sibling, who had a pressed a hand against her mouth in an attempt to keep her emotions under control, and stated softly, "It seems the street is clearing up, right, deerie?"

"Huh?" Startled, Mirajane glanced around to notice that the streets were almost entirely devoid of people and stalls besides a straggler walking down the street. "Oh, it seems so. Thank you very much for telling us that story. It must have been very hard to do, ma'am."

"Nanna, and it actually helps to talk about what's troubling you, young doe. I always feel much better after talking about my problems. Guess you could call me the modern Ancient Mariner." A soft laugh escaped the old woman's lips at the joke though the youngest siblings didn't really understand it and looked at their eldest sister for guidance. Mirajane made a gesture that signaled that she would explain it later. Both focused back on the lovely elder in front of them, Lisanna bravely placed a hand on the elder's soft, wrinkled hand who in turn patted the youngest sibling's.

"Could I ask a question for the three of you?" When all three nodded placidly, "What are the three of you doing in this little town? This is such a small place and the three of you are so sweet and young, I'd imagine Paris would be more stylish than here, so why? You can't possibly be far from here to hear about this place."

There was a pause before the eldest sibling spoke up.

"We aren't from here though, ma'am. We're from Fiore, a large city in Japan," Mirajane took notice of the look of surprise that pasted across the elder's face, "We came here mainly because of Lisanna. She's an animal enthusiast and is collecting data for a local institute about the wolf population in France since there was mass hunting of wolves and the growth needs to be documented by someone so my sister volunteered along with ten other people who are spread out in France. Lisanna and I choose Colmar because I saw pictures of it on the Internet and fell in love with the scenery. It's so beautiful here. You're very lucky, ma'am." A shy blush dusted eldest child's cheeks at the mention of her search of pictures on the Internet. _Good job, Mira, just cement Ms. Carter's and every other elder's bias about how technologically addicted this generation is. Stupid, stupid, stupid._

Nanna nodded in agreement, a small smile on her lips as her eyes slid closed. Humming her approval, the elderly woman opened her eyes again, mischief sparkling in them.

"You deers are single, yes? Not that you look like you are but I know for a fact that if anyone I knew had their hands on you, they wouldn't leave your sides for a second." Nanna lightly teased, soothing the spontaneous question over with flattery.

All three nodded, the youngest siblings blushing at the complement yet the eldest sibling was slightly suspicious of the out-of-the-blue question. Flattery didn't affect her as compliments weaved their way into every day of her life as she was very beautiful and talented, though, the eldest Strauss would never admit it. Not when Mirajane had already seen perfection in her two flawless siblings.

"Good! Well, did I mention I had two brothers? Only family I had, that is. They are probably the reason I was so outspoken because I would always roughhouse with them and fight and brawl. Oh, ho, if I did that now, I'd be in the hospital in less than a minute, though I'd be bringing them with me. Oh, I'm getting off track! Well, my youngest brother was quite the entrepreneur and ended up making a fortune in his lifetime and fortunately was married to a sweet girl and had a son. Such a beautiful boy, so smart and charitable. I remember like it was yesterday…he always was a bit slower than the other fawns but what he lacked physically, he made up for in wit. Oh, ho, I remember all the little pranks I helped him pull. My favorite was when one of the staff refused to let him leave the table because he wasn't 'eating fast enough,' _phooey_! The next day, that rude maid didn't say a damn thing about the speed he was taking with his veggies because she was too busy screaming her head off as her bloomers waved on the flagpole." Nanna paused to chortle that tampered off into a harsh cough, solving it quickly with a swig from a water bottle that had been stashed under the table. Clearing her throat, the elder continued.

"Anyways, as I was saying, when my poor little buck died, my youngest brother had left his home to his son who, now, has his friends living there with him. The poor fawn was always a shy, young buck so the only logical thing to him was to get someone to live with since his timid nature always had him shying away from the local ladies who practically run half the town! Then, there are his friends, and good Lord, they need all the help they can get too! The other buck living there is so outspoken that it scares all the women who dare come close away and even when he does get a keeper, he cannot settle down for the life of him. But my favorite is the young doe they have living there. The doe, ha! She is the definition of a spitfire, even worse than I was! Oh, ho! But, to the point, Nanna. Oh, I remember hearing my little fawns say that. 'To the point, Nanna,' 'we know, Nanna,' 'you're rambling again, Nanna!'

"The point is, I've been meaning to send a gift to my deer nephew but sadly, no postman goes anywhere near their home and I would send a local but they always get lost or if they find the house, my little fawn won't open the door an inch. He's scared to death of the locals and I don't blame him." Nanna tsked and shook her head. "Folks are so rude to introverts like him, calling my poor little fawn terrible things, even going as low as to call him a supernatural creature or even worse, a cannibal! Society these days is so full of poppycock! They just want to rifle up the public and get them going so there's something 'actually exciting' going around in this 'boring, little town' instead of 'sitting around and twiddling their thumbs'. People are selfish idiots sometimes. Make something out of nothing…I just wish my poor little nephew wasn't the target of all the town gossip. It's not his fault he prefers being alone than around folks.

"Yet, whenever I can get a tourist to deliver a postal for me to him, his friend always writes a letter and tells me all about how ecstatic and vibrant my little fawn was to see someone and talk without hesitation. I will never understand why he feels more comfortable around new people but he does. Maybe it's because the tourists don't know any of the rumors about my poor little fawn."

Nanna stopped to huff through her nose and shake her head before continuing again but in a softer register than the growl she had acquired though her tangent.

"Could you do me two little favors, deeries? First, could you deliver this package to my poor little fawn? It's been so long since I've last got in touch with him and I know how much he adores his Nanna's gifts. Then, second, could you not…mention my poor little fawn to anyone? I don't want people to fill your heads with nonsense."

"Of course…Nanna." Mirajane agreed softly with a smile. There was no reason not to do this simple task for the elderly woman who seemed to dearly miss the only family she had left, and it seemed the house might be a long walk from the town so asking someone younger would only make sense. "Where is his house located, if I may ask, Nanna?"

The old woman's smile grew at the eldest sibling's use in her nickname and patiently answered, "Just venture out a ways behind this hotel here and you'll see a lake. Attached to the lake is a river. Follow that river until you see a beaten down path. Take that path until you see a path of cobblestone. From there on, you'll know where to go," the elder finished with a smile and a yawn, "You fawns should head off to wherever you're staying and get as much rest as possible. You have a long trek ahead of you tomorrow. I'd wear the most comfortable clothes you can muster up, little fawns. It's going to be boiling."

"Why, thank you for the advice, Nanna. It's very appreciated," thanked the eldest sibling while the middle child yawned, chaining the youngest sibling to yawn (causing the author to yawn, thus causing the reader to yawn and so on…), "I guess I should get these two off to bed, but before that, how will your nephew know that we were sent by you?"

"Oh, ho, that's a smart question if I've ever heard one! Let me see…," the old woman idly patted her clothing, before shuffling around to look around the stall, "Aha! There you are, you slippery little hart," turning around triumphantly, Nanna held up a long, snowy feather in between her index finger and her thumb. "When you go up to the door of the house and knock, hold this up for my little fawn to see and he will let you in immediately, trust me."

"Um, okay," Mirajane awkwardly picked up the feather, handling it with the utmost care, and then was handed a small box containing the gift, "We'll be going now…how will we find you again though, Nanna?" The eldest sibling glanced over at her wilting siblings who were propping themselves up on the vendor to keep from collapsing. Uttering a quick command in their home language, Mirajane told her baby siblings to head up to their room and that she'd meet them there in a minute. Slowly, the young pair stumbled towards the hotel, the eldest watching every step until they were safely inside. Old habits die hard.

"You will find me at almost every market, deer, except on the weekends and Wednesday. Those days, I like to take a nap and sew a bit, maybe get a massage by a young knave," Nanna teased playfully, chortling until the eldest daughter of the Strauss family joined in. The sister felt comfortable around this old woman as her grandparents never cared much for her or her siblings and while her siblings and she were adopted in by an elderly man, he was more of an uncle than a grandfather figure. Nanna made her feel safe which was a hard feat to master unless one was Mirajane's own sibling. With a final goodbye, Mirajane meandered up to the hotel, only looking back once before heading in, not bothering to think twice about the fact that she could no longer see the kiosk that she had watched her siblings head to bed from.

**3003**

Hye, All I can say is that I can't judge how long a chapter will take XC I acctually finished this whole chapter last night in a moment of passion that lasted 6 hours. Not the best for my brain, butidontcar. I hope this is creepy for yall. Ta ta yall


End file.
